As different kinds of communication between a hearing aid device and an external unit is often of benefit there is a need to provide a hearing aid device being capable of supporting a range of different modes of communication. However, when different modes of communication are used there is a risk that, due to various reasons, signals from one communication system induce noise in the other system. Further, there may be interference from one communication system to the other, where the interference arises from parts of the first system that was not intended to radiate, e.g. from currents in parts not being the antenna. Such currents could cause magnetic coupling to parts of the other communication systems. Still further, large current draws from any part of a hearing aid device could cause magnetic coupling to parts of any of the communication systems in the hearing aid device.
Further, in so-called behind-the-ear configurations where a housing is configured to be positioned behind the ear of a wearer, sound generated from a speaker in the housing is guised to the ear canal of the wearer through a tube extending from the housing to an ear piece wherefrom it is delivered to the ear canal. When the speaker is operated, the current draw may be significant and magnetic signals at audio frequency may be emitted which could cause noise in the signal received in the telecoil.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the above-mentioned problems. The present disclosure provides at least an alternative to the prior art.